civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sioux (Sitting Bull) (LastSword)
The Sioux led by Sitting BullLS Set II are a custom civilisation by LastSword, with contributions from hokath. This mod requires Gods and Kings & Brave New World. Overview The Sioux The Sioux Indians actually came to North America from the continent of Asia about 30,000 years ago. The name Sioux actually means “little snake”, which was given to the tribe by the Chippewa Indians. The features of Sioux Indians that particularly stand out is their long, straight jet-black hair, representative of people descending from Asia. Generally, the Sioux Indians were nomadic, typically they followed the pattern of the buffalo, assuring them that there would be food and clothing wherever they traveled. The Spanish introduced horses to the Sioux in the 1500’s. Once they began to use horses as a means of carrying articles and transportation, life became much easier. Once the 1860’s came around, the struggle for land with the white man intensified. Eventually, the United States government signed a treaty allowing them to keep a portion of the land, otherwise known as a reservation. However, once the gold rush took place, rumors abounded that there was gold located on Sioux land. Over the next couple of decades, the Sioux Indians traveled to the Dakotas. They took place in the famous battle known as Custer’s Last Stand, and ended up killing all of the soldiers that attempted to attack them. Sioux resistance was finally crushed in 1891 at the Battle of Wounded Knee. Today, there are about 30,000 Sioux Indians living in South Dakota, and still other in Nebraska, Montana, and Canada. Sitting Bull Arguably the most powerful and perhaps famous of all Native American chiefs, Sitting Bull was born in 1831 in what is now called South Dakota. The son of an esteemed Sioux warrior named Returns-Again, Sitting Bull looked up to his father and desired to follow in his footsteps, but didn't show a particular talent for warfare. As a result he was called "Slow" for his apparent lack of skills. At the age of 10, however, he killed his first buffalo. Four years later, he fought honorably in a battle against a rival clan. He was named Tatanka-Iyotanka, a Lakota name that describes a buffalo bull sitting on its haunches. Much of Sitting Bull's life was shaped by the struggles against an expanding American nation. When Sitting Bull was young he was chosen as leader of the Strong Heart Society. In June 1863 took up arms against the United States for the first time. He fought American soldiers again the following year at the Battle of Killdeer Mountain. In 1865 he led an attack on the newly built Fort Rice in what is now called North Dakota. His skills as a warrior and the respect he'd earned as a leader of his people led him to become chief of the Lakota nation in 1868. Confrontation with American soldiers escalated in the mid-1870s after gold was discovered in the Black Hills, a sacred area to Native Americans that the American government had recognized as their land following the 1868 Fort Laramie Treaty.As white prospectors rushed into the Sioux lands, the American government tabled the treaty and declared war on any native tribes that prevented it from taking over the land. When Sitting Bull refused to abide by these new conditions, the stage was set for confrontation. Sitting Bull's defense of his land was rooted both in the history of his culture and in the fate he believed awaited his people. At a Sun Dance Ceremony on the Little Bighorn River, where a large community of Native Americans had established a village, Sitting Bull danced for 36 consecutive hours. He finished his performance by informing villagers that he had received a vision in which the American army was defeated. In June 1876, just a few days later, the chief led a successful battle against American forces in the Battle of the Rosebud. A week later he was engaged in battle again, this time against General George Armstrong Custer in the now famous Battle at Little Bighorn. There, Sitting Bull led thousands of Sioux and Cheyenne warriors against Custer's undermanned force, wiping out the American general and his 200-plus men.For the U.S. government the defeat was an embarrassment, and the Army doubled down its efforts to wrest control of the territory from Native American tribes. To escape its wrath, Sitting Bull led his people into Canada, where they remained for four years. In 1881 Sitting Bull returned to the Dakota territory, where he was held prisoner until 1883. In 1885, after befriending Annie Oakley, he joined Buffalo Bill Cody's Wild West Show. The pay was more than good—$50 a week to ride once around the arena—but Sitting Bull quickly grew tired of the performances and life on the road. He was shocked by the poverty he saw in the cities, and coupled with the hatred that was directed toward him by some of the show's audience members, Sitting Bull decided to return to his people. "I would rather die an Indian than live a white man," he famously said. Back home, in a cabin on the Grand River not far from where he'd been born, Sitting Bull lived his life without compromise. He rejected Christianity and continued to honor his people's way of life. In 1889 Native Americans began to take up the Ghost Dance, a ceremony aimed at ridding the land of white people and restore the Native American way of life. Sitting Bull soon joined it. Fearing the powerful chief's influence on the movement, authorities directed a group of Lakota police officers to arrest Sitting Bull. On December 15, 1890, they entered his home. After they dragged Sitting Bull out of his cabin, a gunfight followed and the chief was shot in the head and killed. He was laid to rest at Fort Yates in North Dakota. In 1953, his remains were moved to Mobridge, South Dakota, where they remain today. Dawn of Man Proud Sitting Bull, the leader of Hunkpapa Lakota tribe, man of great wisdom and faith! Your people and lands were overflowed by imigrants, pale faces with no respect for the earth and the spirits of nature. Cowardly sneak attacks on your village changed your initially peaceful attitude, and you rallied your brave warriors to face overwhelming odds. Crossing the borders of reservation, the symbol of humiliation and tyranny, the united tribes defeated american forces under Little Bighorn, sending a message of liberty and freedom to the world. However, greatly outnumbered you were forced to abandon the homeland; your people were finally defeated by hunger and desperation. Responsibility made you surrender in Fort Buford and learn how to live with the white race. For this you were assassinated. However, the Sioux legacy survived and your people finally won their rights. Proud and strong Sitting Bull! There is a new land, pure and white man free. Will you re-establish the ancestral hunting grounds? Will you defend your people from foreign expansion? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "I am Sitting Bull, son of the Jumping Bull, chieftain of Hunkpapa Lakota! Have you seen buffalos recently?" Introduction: "Greetings! Respect the land you are crossing, traveller! Howgh!" Defeat: "I decided to sit elsewhere. I will be back soon. Howgh!" Defeat: "I've failed again. The Ghost Dance will go on without me, devil." Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Full Credits List * hokath: Text. * LastSword: All else. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:LastSword Category:Tribal American Cultures